


All the lifetimes I've known you

by RainbowJeff



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depends, F/F, Other Background Characters - Freeform, always depends, aww little meet cute, gay yearning people, perhaps a one shot, your honor they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowJeff/pseuds/RainbowJeff
Summary: "Why do I know you? I feel like I know you, like I know your face, but I've never seen you before.""Do you believe in fate?""Perhaps for you, I do."
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 57
Kudos: 403





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I get in my feelings, I write. *shrugs*

**Luz’s POV**   
  


She’s yearning for something.

A something that never seems to go away. A something that she’s lived with forever.

This yearning comes from deep in her bones, not quite an ache, but closer to a longing. Though, sometimes, in the late nights when Luz can’t sleep, her heart aches for a thing she doesn’t know. It’s been something that she’s asked her mother about, but Camila could never give her an answer. 

Something like nostalgia, maybe. 

The yearning is closest to nostalgia, Luz comes to think as she grows older. Like when you walk by an old tree you used to sit under during outside time in elementary school. 

At fourteen, she still doesn’t quite understand how the world works. She’s never met anyone that shares the same yearning as her, not even Eda, a strange lady that lives deep in the city, an old friend of her mother’s. For all of Eda’s oddness, the lack of any significant _yearning_ is completely normal. 

Just like her mother. Just like everyone else she’s ever known.

Luz wonders if it will go away when she grows up. She’s always been a dreamer, someone with sometimes misguided ideals about the world. Maybe once she grows up, finds a job that she enjoys, meets some guy to fall in love with, then she’ll stop yearning.

However, the world, and reality, often ends up disappointing Luz.

~~~

**Amity’s POV**

She’s yearning for something.

Despite her best efforts, it never goes away. Never ceases in its dull intensity. Never lets Amity enjoy her life.

How can one enjoy themselves, when they always want something?

It _is_ a want in her soul, something that she’s never been able to fulfill. She’s done everything to be successful, gets perfect grades, is captain of her school’s rugby team, and reads to kids in her free time. Amity enjoys her life, besides the lack of any close friends.

Maybe that’s what she’s yearning for. A friend. 

A real one, not just the child of one of her parent’s acquaintances. Not Boscha, or Skara. Deep down, Amity has always wanted a close friend, someone who she can share all her secrets with, someone who is there for her when she feels alone.

It couldn’t be that simple, could it?

Is the yearning just for a friend?

She doesn’t think so. She might be only fourteen, but the world has been cruel enough to her to realize that things are never so simple. A real friend would be nice, but that’s not what her soul craves.

Perhaps it's the side effect of living in a small town. Living in Bonesborough, population a grand total of 5,784 people, means that she’s never had the experience of living in the real world. Her parents are in the city all the time, so much so that they seem to live there rather than at home.

She’d like to see the city.

Yet, her wish comes true entirely too soon. Her parents, with all the emotion of a slab of marble, tell Amity and her siblings that they will be moving to Hexide City in a week. For work purposes, they say. It’s simply more convenient.

This new announcement gives Amity a week to say her goodbyes. Goodbyes to Boscha and Skara, to the rugby team, to her teachers and the kids she reads to.

They won't miss her, she knows deep down. Perhaps the children will, but they’ll always find someone else, too young to really understand the concept of loss.

Maybe this will finally fulfill her yearning, moving to the city. To see all the wonders that it offers.

Amity allows herself to hope, just this once.

~~~

**Luz’s POV**

She rides a train going nowhere.

Well, it does go somewhere. Back and forth from her school, Hexide Academy, to the heart of the city. From there, she catches a Greyhound to the suburb where she lives.

But the train, the train itself goes nowhere. Sure, it travels miles and miles each day, to the school and back, but it never really goes anywhere. It can’t leave its track, it can’t wander off down its own road, chugging along an unbeaten path. The train is forever destined to go along the same stretch of track, over and over until it shuts down or breaks down.

So really, are you even going anywhere if you just go from point A to point B and back?

In Luz’s eyes, the train goes nowhere, and she pities it.

Relatively speaking, she’s free to go where she wants. For a brief moment every day, she rides the train, stuck with it, but Luz can get off. She can go home.

Does the train have a home? Is it content to run along the same length of track each day?

Certainly, it must yearn for something else. Something better than its scripted life of back and forth nothingness. 

If going back and forth from two points is what defines something as going nowhere, then Luz often goes nowhere. She goes from school to home, then from home to school. Unlike the train, however, she can stray from the beaten path and visit Eda, or go to Willow’s house. She could visit the park too, and read on one of the benches.

But, she hasn’t done anything new in a long time.

Perhaps, her life is like the train’s, but it just contains more stops, more variety in tracks to take. 

Luz wants something new. Maybe that’s what she’s yearning for, something new.

~~~

Anyhow, she rides the train from school on a completely normal Friday evening. Luz stayed late, catching up on some missed homework that her mother wanted done before she got back from the hospital. Even now, she’s still working this geometry problem, rolling it around in her head like the pen between her fingers. Trying to figure out why triangles exist to torture her.

The train is nearly empty, devoid of people taking this particular train. It is late, most kids have already gone home, rushing out of school to get an early start on their weekend. 

She sighs, setting down her pen, frustration clouding her mind and making her unable to focus. All Luz wants to do is go home, eat dinner, and re-read one of her Azura books for the hundredth time. 

Geometry is overrated, anyway. 

A barely legible announcement comes over the loudspeaker, stating that the train will be arriving in Hexide Grand Station in one minute. Luz zips up her pencil bag and tucks it and her geometry folder into her backpack, before standing.

A minute later, the train comes to a grinding halt. The doors hiss open, but she doesn’t immediately leave. Something keeps her tethered to the floor, keeping her feet from moving and leaving the train. 

Luz lingers, running her hand along the cheap blue velvet seats, wondering why she won’t just _leave._ She wills her feet to walk, but they don’t.

_At this rate, I’m going to miss my stop._

The doors hiss back open, drawing her attention back up.

A girl, her age, rushes into the train, and Luz’s feet finally start to move forward, tripping over themselves. She studies the girl as she leaves the train, slowing herself down and measuring her steps.

The girl has dyed green hair, ginger at the roots, held up in a half-ponytail that Luz instantly thinks looks too tight. It seems to be doing its job, not a strand of mint green hair is out of place. The girl seems a bit rushed, face tight with determination, just now starting to relax now that she’s made it onto the train. 

They pass each other and she watches Luz watch her, the two of them for some reason unable to tear their eyes away from each other.

Luz knows why.

This girl is the most beautiful person she’s ever seen, and her golden eyes shine like two stars, little galaxies in her gaze. Even if Luz wanted to, she wouldn't be able to look away.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she registers that the ever present yearning is gone, for the first time since she knew what yearning was.

Too quickly, the doors shut between them.

She never breaks her gaze, still staring into the eyes of a girl who just changed her life, through the thick glass of the train doors.

Too quickly, the yearning returns full swing.

_Lost._

_I just lost something I never had._

~~~

**Amity’s POV**

She nearly misses the train, feet pounding against the pavement in a mad dash. Amity has to get to Hexide Academy before they close, in order to pick up her materials for school on Monday. 

The train whistles into the station, and she lets her feet slow a little, knowing that she’s just made it. 

The platform is busy, people bustling about after a long day of work, but Amity keeps an eye on the train, determined to make it in time. She approaches the doors, and they hiss open for her.

What greets her eyes is a student, dressed in a uniform that she concludes must belong to Hexide Academy, and her guess is confirmed by the crest on the girl’s shirt. The girl’s head lifts up at the sound of the doors, and Amity’s heart nearly stops.

Her hair hangs messily over her forehead, untidy and in need of brushing. Her figure is long and wiry, full of energy that Amity only needs one look to see. The thing that makes her feel like the air has been stolen from her lungs, however, is the girl’s eyes.

Chocolate colored eyes, warm as the sun, dark eyelashes framing them. Amity’s chest feels hot, looking into those eyes, while the girl stares back at her with a mystified expression as she leaves the train.

She barely notices, it's more of a thing that she realizes later, but the ever present yearning is gone. Gone with one glance into the eyes of a walking sun, Amity thinks.

The doors shut between them.

Her gaze stays locked on the girl’s, eyes burning into each other.

“Wait…”

The train leaves, she can feel the motion beneath her feet, the hum of the engine as she stands frozen still.

The girl doesn't hear her.

Of course she doesn’t.

Amity wants to scream, to turn the train back with her bare hands. She wants to go back to the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now fanart for this fic! It's on my IG account, @rain.bowjeff, take a peek if you want.... (I am begging please, I also post my other art n' shit in general there)

**Luz’s POV**

Staying up late has never been something she’s enjoyed.

In the bleak blackness of her room, the shadows of her furniture barely visible, she feels alone. Staying up late has always made her mouth feel dry, and she gets a headache sometimes. Not to mention the ever present loneliness that accompanies these late hours.

But how could she sleep, when her head is full of unwelcome thoughts, occupying every spare corner of her mind?

In the dark loneliness of another 2:00 am sleepless night, Luz’s thoughts are full of the mystery girl’s face.

This is the third day of sleeplessness, if the time on her phone is correct, for it’s now very early Monday morning. She has school tomorrow, and she still hasn’t finished her homework. 

It’s funny, how things that seemed such priorities before get pushed to the very back of one’s mind when something else aches to occupy the space.

Every time Luz closes her eyes, two golden stars burn under her eyelids, shining light in the darkness. 

The yearning has grown ever stronger over the past three days, having had a taste of fulfillment for the briefest amount of time. 

It's like being trapped in a cage all your life. It’s miserable at first, stuck in an enclosed space while everyone else around you can roam freely around. You get used to it eventually, learning to live with bars pressing into you. But one day, you escape, finally having the freedom to run and enjoy the feeling of absolute joy and contentment. 

Whoever or whatever put you in the cage finds out that you've escaped all too quickly, and returns you back to your life of nothingness. Trapped once again. And the feeling of freedom, of real contentment, fades away like a good dream, leaving nothing but an unbearable ache.

This is how Luz feels, during these late hours. She feels like an animal trapped in a cage.

_ How long will it take me to forget her face? _

~~~

**Amity’s POV**

The night seems to wear on for an eternity.

Amity knows that if she can just make it to morning, she’ll have something to hope for, finally.

_ She’ll be there. She has to be there. _

School has always been a refuge for her, a way to escape her parents clutches and make something of her own life without their meddling. For eight blissful hours of the day, she can have a small sliver of peace, away from her family. School has always been her sanctuary. 

Tomorrow though, tomorrow will be a different beast to conquer altogether. Tomorrow will be different.

She hopes.

Amity would be nervous about tomorrow even under normal circumstances. Starting a new school is always challenging, she has to set up her reputation as a star student, ice cold to anyone who would seek to drag Amity off her throne. This is what her parents demand of her, so she obeys.

Though… she worries.

Hexide City is different. It’s new and unfamiliar. The people here are different from those in Bonesborough, from what she’s seen so far. In her little small town, Amity was queen, but here, she’s nothing. 

And then there’s the girl.

She knows nothing about this girl, and she’s afraid. The girl goes to Hexide Academy, where Amity will be tomorrow morning. The girl has hair that looks as soft as spun sugar, and has molten chocolate eyes that even with the briefest glance, warm her heart.

So, Amity is afraid. She’s afraid that this girl will break down all the walls that she’s spent a lifetime building. She‘s afraid that when she does see the girl again, she won’t be able to resist her pull, a mini gravitational field made by the sun in human form. Most of all, Amity is afraid that the girl doesn’t feel anything like she does, that this yearning is simply one-sided, her own personal curse.

She doesn’t think she could live like that, because the one thing she does know is that for a split second, it felt like Amity had found the other half of her soul.

~~~

**Luz’s POV**

A yawn rips through her, a testament to the profound lack of sleep that she’s been getting. Willow fixes her with a concerned look.

“Luz, you look dead.”

It’s all she can do to stifle another yawn behind her hand.

“I feel dead.”

Her friend huffs, not satisfied with the response. They walk down the hallways, her feet dragging slightly with each step.

“Your tie is crooked.”

Willow doesn’t say anything else as she reaches a hand up to straighten the tie with one hand, the other running through her hair in an attempt to fix the rat’s nest that she didn’t have time to brush this morning. Luz’s movements are still slow and lethargic.

The two of them head into the cafeteria, and she rushes towards the breakfast line that sells bagels and coffee. She’s never really liked coffee, but she knows that if she doesn’t have any caffeine, her feet are going to give out under her.

Luz buys a poppy seed bagel with cream cheese, a personal favorite, and the coffee that looks like it contains the most amount of caffeine out of the options. She takes a hesitant sip, pulling a face at the bitter taste, but resolves to keep drinking. Willow watches her with a small amount of amusement.

“Normally, I would say that it’s a terrible idea to give you coffee, but today it might help you stop looking like the walking dead.”

She scowls half-heartedly, not having nearly enough energy to argue. She takes a bite of the bagel, and another sip of coffee, following Willow out of the cafeteria.

The last thing Luz wants to do is go to class, which is out of character for her. Normally, she loves school, loves learning every new thing, besides geometry. 

Geometry is a math class designed to torture students, she thinks.

Nevertheless, she wills herself to keep moving, fully prepared to fall asleep in her first period. 

As masses of students pass by them, she catches an agonizingly familiar yet unknown shade of green. Too late, the color registers in her brain, and Luz whips her head around. Her eyes frantically scan the crowd, but nothing greets her gaze.

“Did you see…”

Willow frowns at her.

“See what?”

Her eyes dart around the hallway, brain already chalking it up to sleep deprivation and a wild imagination.

“Nothing.” 

The rest of the walk to class is silent, too caught up in her own thoughts to hold a conversation.

_ I’m imagining things. _

_ Though I could've sworn I saw…  _

_ She’s  _ not  _ here. _

_ It was just a fluke, that night on the train. A brief second where I thought that things could be… different. _

_ “Back to reality”, Mami would say. _

Luz steps into her classroom early, there’s only two other students there. She takes out her sketchbook to doodle, but finds herself too distracted to draw and instead opts to stare out the window. The hands on the clock by the door tick by too slowly, a constant sound in the background that nearly puts her to sleep.

The bell rings, and her teacher starts to call roll.

“Amity Blight?”

The name is unfamiliar, and it causes Luz to look up. As far as she’s aware, there is no, and never has been, any Amity Blight in her class.

“Oh, well, we were expecting a new student today. It looks like she’s not-”

Her attention, along with everyone else’s, shifts to the door as it opens. A mint green head pokes through the space, followed by the rest of the girl’s body. She speaks as Luz feels the air leave her lungs.

“Sorry I’m late, I got lost.”

The girl’s voice is high and clear, and it makes her chest constrict almost painfully. 

“You must be Amity.”

_ I’m dreaming. _

_ This can’t be real. _

Finally, golden eyes meet hers, and Luz allows herself to breathe.

~~~

**Amity’s POV**

On her very first day, she’s late.

_ Way to make an impression, Blight. _

She’s very nearly  _ not  _ late though, which makes her tardiness all the more frustrating. She should’ve gotten here earlier, to ask the front office for directions so she wouldn’t make a mockery of herself.

As Amity steps in the door, it takes her a few seconds to notice the girl. To notice  _ her. _

A few seconds wasted.

She can barely suppress the noise of surprise that threatens to burst out of her as she looks into the unfamiliar yet warm brown eyes that she’s seemed to have known forever. 

The girl has a cup of coffee clutched in her hand, a halfway eaten bagel resting on her desk. Her hair is even messier than before, she has a smear of cream cheese on her upper lip, and her tie is crooked.

She’s even more beautiful than before, Amity thinks, even with the new dark circles under her eyes that indicate a streak of sleepless nights.

They stare at each other, the girl no doubt recognizing her from the train. She feels a swell of hope in her chest as the teacher marks her name down.

_ Perhaps…  _

“Amity, you can sit next to Luz.”

The teacher gestures a hand towards the girl, because of course he does.

Luz. She has a name. Luz, Luz, Luz. Amity whispers it to herself, merely more than an exhale.

“Luz.”

The name tastes like honey and sunshine on her lips, and she wants to say it over and over until she never forgets the feel of it on her tongue. 

Amity makes her way over to and sits down next to Luz, who offers her a small smile, filled with all the wonder in the world. She never wants Luz to stop smiling.

“Hi, Amity.”

She wants to hear her name said in Luz’s voice again.

“Hello, Luz.”

Even though there’s a million more things she wants to say, the two of them are quiet.

It feels like agony, not being able to touch the girl when she sits only a foot away. Amity wants to reach over and brush her fingers against Luz’s, just a little to the left, just to make sure that the girl is real. Instead, she dutifully takes notes, ignoring the thrum of her heart and the warmth radiating from Luz.

Time only seems to go slower with each passing minute, and she can’t contain herself any more, or the number of burning words that she wants to say. She rips a small piece of paper from her notebook and jots down a question, passing it to the girl before she can doubt herself.

_ What’s your favorite color? _

Luz picks up the scrap of paper, and she can see a grin out of the corner of her eye. She writes something on the paper before passing it back to her.

_ Like a soft yellow. What about you? _

Her handwriting is messy, and it makes Amity smile.

_ Turquoise. _

_ I like turquoise too! Probably my third favorite color. _

_ Second favorite? _

_ Hmmm, I’d have to go with an auburn red. _

A glance from the teacher stops the paper from its continued travels.

She feels her heart soar in a way that it’s never before, and she can hardly stop the ecstatic grin that’s threatening to split her face. She wants to ask Luz a million more questions.

The yearning, it feels different now. It’s like it can taste contentment, and she feels an addiction already starting to this sense of fulfillment. 

It scares Amity, but she’d rather lose a limb than go back to the way things used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz may hate staying up late, but I'm posting this at three am............ the creative juices really get cooking at this hour
> 
> HHHNNNNGGGG YOUR HONOR THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER.... Soulmate AU's always have me weak..... it's literally just an excuse to have a motherload of gay pining.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHGGGGGG 
> 
> its all fluff.... its literally just fluff... 😣
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o53tye516v8&list=OLAK5uy_nofEr0LBRMkpkb_JmXsvLrM7U-hjG-AVY&index=13
> 
> listen to this song while reading ^ because it makes this chapter hit different, like consecutive punches to the gut because I'm a fucking sap that finds joy in listening to sad music

**Luz’s POV**

The class is much too short for her liking.

On a normal day, freshman Geography drags by like a snail, the entirety of the class fighting to wake up while her teacher drones on about the major rivers of China. Or something like that.

Today isn’t quite normal.

She’s never felt quite so awake in her life. Perhaps some of the electricity racing through her veins could be attributed to the caffeine, but Luz knows that most of it is the cause of Amity sitting not even a foot away from her.

The note is still clutched between the girl’s fingers, black tipped nails contrasting with creamy white skin. Amity’s fingers are small and delicate, and her thumb ever so often brushes against the back of the paper. 

Luz can’t pretend to pay attention to the lesson anymore and fully shifts her eyes to the right, resting on Amity’s face. When the girl blinks, her lashes brush gently against her cheeks, long and dark. There’s an intense look of concentration there, hanging on to every word the teacher says. But just for a second, Amity’s eyes flicker away and lock with hers, before turning back to the board, the faintest pink on her cheeks.

She knows she’s staring, but there’s no helping it.

Looking away only when the bell rings, she shoves all her things into her bag, hesitating for a moment before standing. Luz doesn’t want to leave just yet, and she notices how the girl doesn’t leap out of her seat like the rest of the class.

There’s still so many things she wants to say.

She turns towards Amity, and Amity turns towards her.

“I’ll see you later?”

It's said like a question, and Luz can hear the doubt in the other girl’s voice. She tries for a playful grin.

“Maybe. At least we have this class together.”

When Amity smiles, it’s like the stars are shining upon her.

~~~

**Amity’s POV**

She feels like she’s walking on clouds.

Everything seems light, soft, almost as if the ground is just barely there under her feet. Her mind is fuzzy, though in a good way. 

Is that possible?

In all honesty, she feels like anything could be possible while in Luz’s presence. The girl made her heart do jumping jacks, performing an impressive series of acrobatics in her chest. And she was staring.

_ Staring.  _ At  _ Amity. _

It was a very simple action, barely even an action, more like a passive wonder, but it made her feel alive. To know that Luz took at least a sliver of the same interest in her as she did in Luz.

It was like capturing the attention of the sun.

Yet now, away from her personal sun-

_ Is it wrong to call her mine? _

_ I certainly feel like I'd do anything she ever wanted. _

\- Amity felt that old sense of yearning. The two of them had been separated for not more than a half hour, but she practically felt ready to leap out of her seat and knock on every classroom door until she found Luz again. 

Stuck in this stuffy classroom with no windows, she suddenly feels like she can’t breathe.

Already, Amity craves the other girl like a drug.

It doesn’t feel unhealthy though; where breathing in cigarette smoke is cloying and choking in the lungs, being near Luz is a breath of fresh air. Almost like coming up for air after you’ve been hiding under the covers, listening to your parents fight. 

But it’s so much more  _ wonderful  _ than that.

With a small smile on her face, Amity wonders when she became such a sap.

~~~

**Luz’s POV**

Much to her joy and relief, she does end up having another class with Amity.

Art. 

Granted, the girl doesn’t strike her as much of an artist, but she keeps being pleasantly surprised throughout the day. It’s not like she’s complaining about being able to share another class together. 

The art teacher, one of her favorites, takes roll and then releases them for a free drawing period. Luz grins to herself. As engaging as his lessons usually are, she’s much too distracted to pay attention today. As this is her eight period, she’s wiped out from a day of classes, nerves strung on a wire from waiting to see Amity again. 

The girl takes the empty seat across from her, and she’s barely able to contain the massive smile that threatens to break through on her face. Amity holds her gaze as she sits down, expression unreadable, yet the corner of her mouth quirks up just a bit. 

She wants… 

Hmm. 

Unable to quite make her thoughts coherent, she whips out her sketchbook and immediately begins drawing, translating the jumbled mess of her mind into pencil strokes. 

Luz doesn’t realize that Amity has abandoned her own drawing, watching her with a feverish intensity. 

She doesn’t quite realize what she’s drawing either until the girl clears her throat, and she glances up. Amity looks from Luz’s paper back to her, head tilted slightly as she tries to make out the drawing.

Looking down at her sketchbook, she starts a little at what she sees.

Dozens of tiny, perfect stars, surrounded by bits of space, galaxies and nebulas all pulled directly from her subconscious. 

“Can I see?”

Luz thinks she’ll never grow tired of hearing Amity’s voice. Dutifully, she turns the sketchbook around, watching as the girl’s eyes grow wide with wonder at the drawing before her. She looks up, golden eyes brighter than any star Luz could ever draw.

“Luz, this is  _ incredible.” _

Her throat feels suddenly as dry as the desert, voice thick and raspy.

“Thank you.”

Amity runs her fingers along the paper, eyes big with an almost childlike wonder. After a few moments, she looks up again, uncertainty now plain on her face.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why stars?”

She feels her heart double in tempo, now pounding in her ears. She swallows, trying to rid her throat of some of the dryness.

“I like stars.”

Inwardly, Luz chides herself on the simple answer. Amity only smiles. She tries again, searching for a better answer in the girl’s eyes.

“They have character.”

Amity raises an eyebrow.

“How so?”

She’s not usually someone who has a hard time finding words, but the girl sitting across from her has an apparent knack for rendering her speechless.

“Well… stars have been around for millions of years, some billions. They've watched their own kind be born from nothing, and then die and collapse back in on themselves. They've watched whole galaxies emerge from just space dust, and certainly they must see the Earth and all its inhabitants as nothing more than infants.”

Amity is quiet, thoughtful.

“Stars are also a constant. You look up at the night sky, and you see stars. I mean, unless it’s cloudy. But they're still  _ there.” _

She lets out a quiet sigh.

“I’ve always wished that the city wasn’t so bright, so I could see them better.”

Realizing that she’s beginning to ramble, Luz cuts herself off. Surprisingly, Amity doesn't appear to mind at all, it actually seems like she wants to hear more. 

“Back in Bonesborough, the stars were very bright. Even when it was a new moon, you could walk home in the dark without a flashlight and still be able to see everything.”

The girl tugs her bottom lip between her teeth, face going the slightest bit pink as she casts her eyes to the drawings again.

“Though, I’m most fond of the sun.”

_ I think… you hang the stars in the sky for me, Amity Blight. _

“Hey, the sun’s pretty cool too!”

Amity laughs.

~~~

**Amity’s POV**

After the bell rings, Luz offers to walk her to the train station.

Of course, she accepts the invitation.

They don’t actually end up going to the station, however. Luz passes by this park, and immediately fixes her with this pleading look, a silent question in those molten brown eyes. Amity answers it by taking the girl’s outstretched hand. 

Luz’s palms are warm, like the rest of her, and slightly rough. She has long fingers too, and they completely cover Amity’s.

The sensation of their hands together feels like the most  _ right  _ thing in the world. It leaves her panting for air as they race through the park, her blindly following Luz. She's completely out of breath by the time they reach a quiet little area, a single old and gnarled oak tree reaching up to the sky.

Luz takes a seat against the trunk, and pats the ground next to her. Amity obliges.

The girl looks over to her, sheepish. 

“I hope you didn't have anywhere important to be. I just saw this place, somewhere I used to come when I was younger, and couldn’t resist.”

_ I’ll just have to come up with a good enough excuse for mother before I get home.  _

“Important… no.”

_ Nothing could be as important as this. _

Luz rubs the back of her neck, staring up at the low hanging limbs above them. She can’t help but watch the girl, waiting for her next words with baited breath.

“It’s just…”

She gestures helplessly with her hands.

“Why do I know you? I feel like I know you, like I know your face, but I’ve never seen you before.”

Amity feels her breath hitch. 

_ We’re the same! She knows! _

_ Oh god, she knows, and she feels the same. _

She feels a bit giddy as she answers.

“Do you believe in fate?”

Luz glances back towards her, and there’s a bold look in her eyes. It makes her feel unsteady, and suddenly Amity’s glad that she’s sitting.

“Perhaps for you, I do.”

Even though she’s only known her for a day, it’s the exact thing that she expects the girl to say. A breeze blows past them, causing the leaves and Luz’s hair to flutter. She can just barely stop herself from reaching over and tucking a stray lock of the girl’s hair behind her ear.

Her next words are soft, and careful.

“Do you also… feel this…”

She trails off.

But Luz answers for her.

“A yearning.”

“Yes.”

Luz grins at her.

“All the time, except… when I’m with you. It got worse after that night at the train.”

She can’t find her words, so Amity nods. All around them, it’s still. Not a person walks by, not a squirrel nor bird startles nearby. It’s as if they're in their own personal universe.

“Do you think we’re like the stars?”

Amity echoes her previous words from earlier.

“How so?”

“Well, I like to think that when one star dies, another is reborn. Maybe… we’re like the stars, and we died and then were reborn elsewhere.”

She’s quiet again.

“I’ve known you before.”

_ I think I’ve also loved you before. _

Both of them are still for a moment, letting their revelations sink in. To process. 

“Luz?”

Amity’s sun looks at her, a half-smile on her lips and wonder in her eyes.

“Hmm.”

“How many lifetimes do you think we’ve had this conversation in?”

The girl’s soft smile splits into a full blown grin, and she looks up in the sky to where she knows the stars will be.

“All of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NOW????? 
> 
> THIS IS YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT 
> 
> *sobs* its three am I swear to god I'm not crying

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't be a one shot, it kinda depends how much you like this and how lazy I am. 
> 
> Also... I remade my Instagram account! I'll be posting art from my fics on there, and be giving updates on when new chapters are coming out, so if thats something y'all are interested, please check it out. @rain.bowjeff


End file.
